


My song

by Vanix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And he gets that hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Leon Needs A Hug, M/M, piers is a very supportive bf, raihan is only mentioned here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanix/pseuds/Vanix
Summary: To be at the top of your game and taken down so quickly can be tough for anyone. Leon is no exception to this. And when it seems like the world is closing in on him a certain punk singer is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	My song

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even beat the first gym yet. I've only watched alpharad play through it. Please forgive me.   
> But I was very inspired.

Leon did his best to keep it together the last few weeks but every man had his limit. Losing his title of champion after a decade of holding it was bad enough already but everything afterwards was just more salt in the wound. Rose getting jailed after everything with eternatus was an absolute mess. Oleana disappeared not too long after and someone had to step up to take care of Rose’s assets and everything else he left behind. So he did just that. He took control of what was left of his business and was in turn left cleaning up his mess. 

It had its ups and downs but it wasn't without payouts. Funds were being properly distributed, power was running smoothly, and the company was running smoothly enough. His biggest achievement and joy however, was turning Rose Tower into The Battle Tower. Finally he could achieve his dream of helping Galar cultivate it's trainers into some of the strongest the world would ever see. And there, on the last level of the tower, he was on top again. Leon was a champion of his own making, and he was doing well for himself for awhile. Then Gloria came to visit.

Now don't get him wrong, he loved the kid. She was like a little sister to him and he was so proud to watch both Hop and her grow during their challenge. But he couldn't deny the sting he felt deep down every time he saw her. When she asked to participate in the battle tower he couldn't say no. And it wasn't long before she reached to top to face off against him.

And he lost. 

Again.

He could feel his body trembling but he couldn't allow himself to get emotional. Not here. It wasn't what a champion did. (Could he even call himself that?) So he hid his face behind his snapback, allowing himself only a second of vulnerability behind it before flicking it back up and congratulating the new champion on her win. She looked so overjoyed to have won against him again and Leon just couldn't take that from her. So he flashed her his signature smile and sent her on her way with some encouraging words and that was that.

A man had his limits before he'd break down completely. And it wasn't long before he did just that. 

Leon barely made it back to his apartment before devolving into tears. It was slow at first, taking a few minutes for the feeling to sink in. He was nearly robotic in his actions, taking off his coat, setting down his stuff, starting up dinner, all like he was under strict command. He didn't even know he was crying until the first tear fell on his hand. Then another one fell. And more joined after until it quickly became a downpour.

He crumpled in on himself as his breaths became more and more hitched. It wasn't long before his knees failed him and he sank to the floor and became a sobbing mess. He knew he should stop, and he wanted to stop but he just couldn't. He had no control. 

He didn't even notice someone opening the door until he heard a voice. 

“Leon?”

His head whipped up to see Piers in the doorway, keys still in hand. He was dressed more casually, switching out his usual look for a pair of torn black jeans, black and white trainers, and a dark purple tank with a zigzagoon printed on it. He still had the signature leather jacket on though.

“P-piers.? How are you-”

“I got a text from Raihan to check up on you since he's stuck in Hammerlock for the night. I can see why now.” Piers quickly walked over to Leon’s side, not even bothering taking off his shoes at the door. He only cared about comforting his partner.

“Leon..what happened?” Piers looked at him like he was a fragile artifact that could break with a single touch

“I don't know what to do Piers...Everything is changing so quickly and I just keep falling behind. I feel like I have nothing anymore..”

He uncurled from his ball for a moment to look at his hands.

“I'm worthless.” 

Piers made a grab for his hands, being as gentle as he could. “You're not mate, trust me.” The determination and assurance rang out in his voice but it failed to reach Leon. Instead it just fueled his downwards spiral into self hatred.

“But I am Piers. Being Champion? It became everything for me. When I became champion I wasn't just Leon anymore. I was Leon the Unbeatable Champion. That became my identity.” He sucked in another uneasy breath before continuing.

“I got so comfortable that I didn't think anyone could knock me off my pedestal. But they did. Oh, but they did.” Leon took his hands back from Piers as he started curling up again.

His hiccups edged off into what resembled choking laughter. “I envy you Piers. You've moved on from being a gym leader but you have your music waiting for you afterwards. You've got something. Me? I got nothing.” Leon barely got his last word out before devolving into tears once more.

“Hey hey! Look at me Leon look at me!”

But Leon stopped listening. He sat there ignoring Piers, content to wallow in his own misery. Piers would not stand for this. If Leon wouldn't listen to his words then he would do the next best thing. He wrapped his arms and body around the larger man, cradling his head to his chest. This was enough to shock Leon back to awareness.

“Piers wha- I don’t-”

“Shhhhhhh. Relax ok? Don't say a word. Just sit back and listen to my song.”

Leon sat there in his arms, waiting for his voice to start pouring out and rattle him inside out. But no singing came. Not a single word came out of Pier’s mouth. At first he was confused and he was about to voice this before he heard it. 

Thu-Thump

Thu-Thump

Thu-Thump

Thu-Thump

It was the beats of his heart.

“Piers..” 

“Like I said. Just listen ya?”

And he did. For the next few minutes he did nothing but focus on the beating of Piers’ heart. The steady rhythm was almost intoxicating, pulling him in and drowning out his thoughts. Soon, his breath came under control and began evening out. What was a moment of weakness soon became something intimate in the blink of an eye, or rather, in a heartbeat.

“You good?” Piers said, nearly whispering.

“Yeah, I'm feeling pretty ace right about now.”

“Good. I don't like seeing you like this. At all.”

Leon didn't respond to that. Instead he snuggled up to Piers some more, wrapping his arms tightly around the dark type user.

“You know, I could get used to this. You, being the big spoon for once.” He purred, with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Come off it..” Piers tried playing it off as nothing but he couldn't escape the skipping of his heart ratting him out. Leon for the first time all day let out a hardy laugh. A genuine one, devoid of all the pain and misery clinging to him like soot.

“What's so funny?”

“Oh nothing,” if his arms weren't preoccupied he'd take the time to wipe the imaginary tear from his eye. “I just don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Well for one, you'd probably get lost a whole lot more. You also might burn your kitchen down too, I know you forget to turn the stove off a lot.” Leon nodded his head in agreement, nuzzling Piers’ chest in the process. Piers on the other hand took his more loose hand and began to stroke Leon’s hair, starting from the top of his head.

“If you get like this again please don't hesitate to reach out to me? We're supposed to help each other with things like this not let them drown. I'd be a shit partner if I didn't.”

Leon squeezed harder for just a moment, the tears threatening to break loose again. “I just don't want to be a burden to you.”

“Hey. If I'm allowed to widge to you all day about my problems and shitty people I met on the street then you're entitled to do just the same.” Piers deadpanned.

“You have such a way with words...but I get your point.” He chuckled.

Piers smiled before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Then do you promise?”

Leon looked up lovingly into those ice blue eyes and knew he was done for. As long as he had Piers he was found. The world would keep on turning and he knew that there was a place for him. If not as champion, then right here in his arms. 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This is only my second fanfiction so apologies if it isn't perfect. I'm a big fan of Piers character and I've been warming up to Leon lately and this was the result of a sudden burst of creativity while procrastinating on my art history homework.  
> I want to thank the discord server I'm in "Piers Is Too Strong" for encouragement. its a wonderful server and I encourage you guys to join if you're not in there already.  
> https://discord.gg/539xNY  
> Hopefully this won't be my only Swsh fic but I think I should maybe beat the game first. Maybe.


End file.
